


she told me she loved me by the water fountain

by Why_though



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Miscarriage, Pidge | Katie Holt Needs a Hug, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_though/pseuds/Why_though
Summary: Hunk and Pidge finally reunite after a difficult break to their friendship.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. the backstory

"I don't love him hunk." Those words rang in his ears like a song in that moment. He sat by his friend on the ground by water fountain. Pidge was in her prom dress, a green dress with a simplistic design. She fidgeted with the hem of it and sobbed into Hunks shoulder.

He had always known that he loved Katie Holt, hell even Lance knew. He just wished that she knew.

"Then why are you with him?" the words spilled off his lips before he took a second to think about it. He watched as the makeup ran down her cheeks and she shrugged. looked so small and fragile hunk thought she might break. he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. After a minute of the awkward hug hunk could have sworn he heard her whisper something but before he could ask Chadwick had come around the corner. Sorry- Chad. The reason Pidge was currently crying on the hallway floor. She had scrubbed at her eyes as soon as she saw him and stood up. she shot an apologetic look towards hunk before taking the plastic cup being presented to her and getting dragged off by her boyfriend. It wasn't like Chad was actually a bad guy to hunks face. he was just...blunt...very blunt. but he noticed how uncomfortable Pidge always looked around him. And no amount of makeup could hide the bruise on her cheek after one particularly bad fight. She always denied it though. there would always be excuses like "I just don't like the PDA" or "i walked into something".

* * *

The rest of the evening had gone by infuriatingly slow for hunk. He sat at a table near the dance floor with lance. The whole of it was filled with watching the red head fake laugh at some comment or the other and drink punch that had gotten spiked (he was still sure that Lance had something to so with that though). He couldn't seem to hide the jealousy that followed when he saw them dancing together. He watched as his hands wandered over her body and pidge leaned her small frame into his chest. He left for home soon after.

* * *

Pidge glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and pulled the blanket up over herself. Hunks face as she walked way seemed to be burned into her mind in the darkness of chads bedroom. Could she sneak out through the window? No too much of a drop. As she felt tears well in her eyes, she turned away from her boyfriend and she hid her face in the pillow. She knew she should have brought extra makeup with her that night. Her dad would hit the roof if she saw the hickeys across her collar bones and neck. But in the inky blackness there were two thing she could think of. She didn't love him. She loved Hunk. And she repeated those two facts to herself throughout the night until the birds started to sing.


	2. If she ever goes back (9 years later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk gets a surprise on what was supposed to be a normal day

Hunk walked through the halls of the school, mug in one hand and a bag in the other. He hadn't been working as a teacher for long but he seriously enjoyed teaching the kids...even if a select few had taken to calling him Mr Maui instead of Mr Garrett. After a small meeting in the staff room, he had learned that there would be a new computer science teacher joining them. Great. Another person to steal the sugar he brought in specifically for his tea. And another person for Lance to flirt with. Oh this will not end well.

The majority of the day went by without a hitch (well if you don't count the one freshman that needed a trip to the nurses office for a burn) and when lunchtime rolled around he walked past the computer lab and caught a glimpse of coppery brown hair sitting at the desk. If it weren't for the fact he agreed to help Lance with something for his language club he would have stopped in to introduce himself. He was sure of it. 

Pidge couldn't actually say how her day had gone so far. She had met with the head master and deputy head to help prep her for the day ahead, then got to meet the school nurse to get a band aid for a paper cut and now she was sitting in her classroom for lunch all on her own. As she unpacked her lunch she found a small note on a small box with a handful of cookies inside. She smiled as she read her mothers neat handwriting wishing her good luck on her first day. Even Matt had text her that morning to wish her luck while he was away and her father had almost cried while she got out of his car as he dropped her off. What really broke her heart though was that she was gone before her son was awake. Christopher had been so excited for her to start this job because even at six years old he knew it meant they had a new beginning. They finally had the chance to start over again and Pidge was so grateful for it. Her first class of that day had been a group of seniors that quite possibly made her genuinely laugh for the first time in a while. She couldn't help but remember her time as a senior and all the trouble she got into. And prom night...she couldn't forget that night. Now that she was back in town she probably should reach out to Hunk and Lance. But that could wait for another day. She sat at her desk, checking through the texts and emails of the day.

As her last class of the day rolled around, she started setting up for the lesson and handed out small worksheets at each computer as a guide. The class was pretty pleasant minus a few who wanted to test them limits of the new teacher who didn't even look old enough to be teaching them. She let them learn the limits for themselves though because she knew damn well she used to be best friends with one of the kids that would do the same. Surprisingly, they settled down pretty quickly and got on with the work at hand and Pidge was given enough peace while they were busy to give her mother a quick update.

 **Pidge:** Was I this rowdy at 16?

 **Mom:** oh sweetheart I could tell you some stories

Pidge gave a small snort at that and began walking around the classroom to check everyone was okay with the task. She glanced at one of the boys screens and saw some game website on his screen that appeared to be showing some fast play game. "You realise I'm right behind you right?" She burst out laughing as he jumped and quickly knocked the game off before muttering out a small apology to her.

As hunk walked down the corridor on his way out he couldn't help but do a double take as he caught sight of the same coppery hair he spotted in the computer lab standing by the water fountain holding a bottle. He began walking towards the woman and took notice of the small frame she had. "Hey miss the fountain is broke-"

The woman had turned around to face him and suddenly he was 18 years old again with his best friend crying on his shoulder about the boy she had been dating. 

"Hunk...you work here?" Pidge had said it in a small unsure voice.

"y-yeah I'm the food tech teacher" his voice faltered and he forced a smile "I'm assuming you're the new computer science teacher?" Hunk watched as she nodded her head slowly.

"I started today actually...I uhhh better go now. Dad's waiting for me outside."

Before hunk could say goodbye to her, she had rushed out of the hallway towards the door. 


	3. In love too young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colleen deal with parent and grandparent duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes for this: chip is the nickname for Pidges son Christopher  
> Sam and Matt were/are a part of the air force  
> Pidge is the computer science teacher  
> hunk is the food tech teacher  
> lance will be the spanish teacher  
> keith will be the PE teacher  
> shiro will be the english teacher  
> romelle will be hair and beauty  
> coran will be drama  
> Alfor will be deputy head/chemisty teacher  
> zarkon will be a good guy and the principle  
> allura will be the school nurse

Sam waited in the car for Katie. Christopher was sat in the back seat playing with a toy that he had picked out earlier that day. He had to admit becoming a grandfather was not something he expected when his daughter had first announced her pregnancy, but he wasn't exactly complaining about it. Chip was certainly...quite a character and was beginning to look more like his mother each day. The parts that were an image of his father were startlingly obvious though much to his dismay. He could never forgot the day that Katie, his little girl, brought that complete asshole home. Sam hadn't liked him right from the start but Colleen of course had advised him to give him a chance. And he did, which ended the day his daughter came home with bruises and a bloody, swollen nose. And little Chip wasn't in much better shape either. He snapped away from these thoughts when the car door opened and Katie swung herself down into the seat looking like she was about to cry. Before he could ask what was wrong she was turning around to smile at Chip and ask how his day had been. He figured he would get to talk to her once Chip was asleep in bed.

In the few moments of peace, Colleen rushed around the house trying to clean. Ever since Katie had moved home there seemed to be mess everywhere. She loved having another kid in the house though and made sure that they were both well fed and looked after, although she thought Bae Bae would object to rover at first. He was such an excitable puppy and Bae Bae was getting on in years now. She couldn't help but grin as she watched the old girl lazily push a ball with her nose for rover to play with. 

As she picked up her grandsons toys she smiled at a small teddy bear that had once belonged to Katie when she was roughly around that age. She remembered the day that Pidge had asked for it for her son. And Colleen happily obliged and sent Matt up the attic to get all her old teddy bears and a few of his old baby clothes since she figured it would be a long time before Matt was giving her any grand kids. Honestly, having Katie back was the best thing ever, especially with Chip too. She could still see the sadness in her daughters eyes though...it hadn't disappeared since the incident. Images of Katie sitting in the hospital bed in tears while her husband was nowhere to be seen and Chris sleeping on the chair with a thin blanket draped over him flashed through her mind. She would give anything to see her wicked little grin again. 

When she heard Sam, Katie and Chip come in, she moved to the kitchen and began making coffee for the two adults and poured some juice for chip. "Colleen!" she heard her husband call for her and poked her head out.

"Did you know Hunk was a teacher at the school?" Colleen shook her head and went back into the kitchen. Katie walked in and went to hug her mother from behind, clinging to her like a young child. Colleen was the only one that knew the whole situation surrounding prom night and turned to plant a small kiss on her daughters forehead. Once the coffees were done, she placed a mug firmly into Katie's cold hands and reached down to lift chip up onto her hip. "Maybe he's forgotten everything by now love." Katie shook her head. "You didn't see his face mom...he definitely remembers."

Colleen let out a sigh and pulled Katie into the living room to sit down properly and drink her coffee in peace.


	4. strawberry shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk learns a little more about why his best friend went off the radar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note for this: there will be graphic mention of abuse in this chapter and as the title suggests (if you're familiar with the song) that there will be a lot of mentions of sexualisation towards pidge.

_Pidge was sat in his bedroom with him, he was staring at her skirt again and she fought to hide the blush. As he moved towards her, the scenery changed and suddenly she was back where she was only six month ago with a pain in her gut and blood pooling around her. Her quiet sobs flew from her it couldn't drown out the sounds of him yelling at her...she caught the words "slut" and "bitch" spill from his lips like venom as she lay there._

She snapped back to reality to hear a knock at the door of her classroom. Before that scenario started to play in her head, she had been sitting at her desk thinking of things to do with chip that weekend. Without thinking, she moved towards the door and opened it slowly. When the door was open just a crack she caught a glimpse of the same kind face that greeted her at the water fountain a few days ago. Hunk. Of course. She forced a smile as he held up a bag full of food. She really had missed his food...and him. She ushered him in and moved to sit back in her chair, wincing as she felt the all too familiar pain in her ribs that seemed to plague her for the better half of a year. They had talked several times since she had started working there. She actually enjoyed the pleasant conversations in the staff room over cups of coffee. She had also been surprised to see that Lance had also followed the same route and taught Spanish. And she had almost damn well died when she saw Keith mother fucking Kogane stumble into the staff room that morning to fill up his coffee cup. The smell of strawberries hit her as hunk sat in the chair opposite her and suddenly her mouth was watering. 

"Strawberry shortcake...I remembered it was your favourite". Hunk held a bashful smile and held the bag out towards her. It was true that it was her favourite but honestly she couldn't remember the last time she had it. She happily accepted the bag and eagerly opened it. As she reached to pull out a small Tupperware container, she muttered her thanks to him. She caught him glancing at her bare legs and her skirt and couldn't hide the fact it made her skin crawl. She ignored his look of concern and poked at the cake laid out in front of her with the fork that had been provided from Hunks classroom. Pidge took a bite and hummed around her fork. She looked up at hunk with smile. She took a proper look at him at this point. He had filled out well and the faintest traces of muscles could be spotted underneath his shirt. And of course there were the tattoos. He always said about how much he wanted to get the traditional Samoan tattoo like his dad and older sibling...looks like he definitely achieved that. Oh god Katie stop staring. The look of concern still remained on his face and made pidge cringe just the slightest. "is everything okay Katie?"

The question took her by surprise and suddenly she couldn't stop herself from crying. Hunk very quickly wrapped her up in his arms the second the first tear started rolling down her cheek. 

"You were right about chad", pidge whispered the words in a very quiet manor. She acknowledged the look of confusion he wore and began reminding him of everything he had said to her when they were still teenagers. How he was a manipulative asshole just looking for somewhere to put his dick. He felt a pang of guilt listening to her rambling.

"What did he do Katie?" he kept an arm wrapped around her shoulder as she steadied her breathing.

"He would Hit me...I finally left after he hit my son for the first time". She followed her words with a violent sob that seemed to shake her whole body. "He stopped me talking to everyone except my parent and Matt after we graduated high school"

"well that explains it...Lance and I knew you wouldn't cut us off for no reason" He remembered the day he text her to see how her first day of college went for her only to see the message never got delivered. Both Lance and Hunk were extremely worried, they had even asked Sam who seemed confused and showed them the text he had received from her. Neither Of them had a class next, so when the bell rung to signal the next period neither of them moved. 

After about half an hour, Pidge had started to giggle to herself.

"You know he was cheating on me too" she reached for her phone and began to unlock it. "Mom of course told me to take a leaf out of Carrie Underwoods book just before I left him". She maintained a wicked grin and turned the phone around to show him several pictures of key marks on a cherry red Volkswagen that vaguely resembled her name, followed by three pictures of slashed tires. Goddamn he forgot how evil she could be when she had the motivation. 


End file.
